At a Club Called Flash
by 783c9v3s
Summary: Nate falls in love with a girl from a club. He also falls in love with a new girl at school. He's also dating Serena. Will he choose the girl that captured his heart, or the girl that he lusts crazily for. This is a Nate/OC, Blair/OC, Chuck/OC, Dan/OC


**Authors Note – Serena will be a big bitch, so will Jenny and Vanessa. Blair will be nice, but still slightly mischievous. This is a Nate/OC, Blair/OC, Chuck/OC, and Dan/OC pairing story, but it mainly focuses on Nate. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. Nate, Blair, Dan and Chuck are best friends, and if it's too complicated you can ask questions. Basically every one in this story is OC, it's an AU, and if you don't like how I made them then just don't read this. This is also based on the TV series.**

A Club Called Flash

Maybe I should explain a few things before I get into details.

Constance Billard is the school for rich people only basically. It's a school in the rich side of New York, that just so happens to have the most selfish, most self centered, kids that live off their parents money Always thinking about their image and reputation. It also just so happens to be the school where gossip girl gets most of her sources from, and she's talked about more then anything else, and at Constance Billard there are certain rules you have to follow to get to the top.

There's a lot of drama at Constance, but it mainly focuses around five turning seniors and a junior. Serena van der Woodsen, Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald, Chuck Bass, Dan Humphrey, and our favorite little junior, Jenny Humphrey. These six are Gossip Girls main target, and everyone's favorite topic.

Serena van der Woodsen is at the very top. Not only does she look like she's the most popular girl in Constance, but she flaunts it as much as she can. Long bright blond hair that she's obsessed with, and she even has her own professional hair stylist cut it for her. Bright blue eyes and creamy skin, it's pretty obvious to everyone when she gets a spray on tan. Her long legs and a slim yet perfect figure get her noticed by all. Getting by with her money and getting smart people to do her homework, Serena holds an average B+ grade. She usually wears a short skirt and her shirt sleeves cut. Serena shows as much skin as she can, whenever she can. She's also "in love" with Nate Archibald. They might be dating, but Nate doesn't like her. It's a whole parent's scam thing that has to do with money and business. Partying every night and wearing clothes that are no less then eight hundred dollars, Serena is one of the most selfish and self centered people anyone can meet, but she's also one of the most sexy and controlling. Her parents see her as the perfect little sweetheart, but everyone else knows different. Serena is one of the richest in the school, and has at least five girls trail behind her like puppies every day.

Jenny Humphrey is one of these puppies, but she's not so much like a puppy. Jenny is probably the third in line to be the Queen Bee. She's more like the best friend of Serena. Almost like a clone of Serena, Jenny is has blond hair that is a little bit more gold looking, while Serena's is more like the sun. Her eyes are also a darker shade of blue, while Serena's is brighter. Behaving the same way as Serena, only Jenny pisses of her father more. Jenny might be Serena's friend, but all she cares about is being at the top and ruling the school. But since she's only a junior, and Serena's a senior, Serena has the upper hand. Jenny is also "in love" with Nate. She's tried a least a million times to get him to cheat on Serena. Even though Nate doesn't love, or even like, Serena he still would never cheat on anyone. She doesn't pay much attention to her big brother; in fact, she hardly ever notices his existence.

Dan Humphrey is not the first person you would think to be Jenny's brother. He doesn't act like he's rich, and doesn't have any desire to be in the popular crowd. In fact, he's perfectly happy being with his three best friends, Nate, Blair and Chuck. He doesn't know that his sister hates Blair, but that's because he doesn't pay any attention to his sister's squabbles. Dan can be considered as a prince charming, but he doesn't want to be one just because he's got some good looks. He wants to meet a girl that's artistic, creative, and funny, likes crossword puzzles, and horror movies. He also wants a girl that understands his form of humor. Since he wants to be a lawyer or a surgeon, or something along those lines, he's ready to go to Dartmouth, Yale, or Harvard Medical School. Vanessa was Dan's first girlfriend, but he didn't like her as much as he wished he did. She was too much, and just not his type. Also the fact that she had a crush on Nate while they were still dating, and that she started to use Dan to get to Nate kind of made him not like her even more. He forgave Nate because it wasn't his fault, but he hasn't seen Vanessa since and he doesn't really care. Blair and Dan have a special friendship. They call each other names and make fun of each other when they can, but they both know that they do it for fun and only mean what they say in a playful manner.

Blair Waldorf is the second in line for the "throne", but she doesn't acknowledge it. She's one of the few people that don't play by the rules. Long dark brown hair and brown eyes with a hint of green in them. She's not as tall as Serena, but she doesn't really care about that. Blair has an A+ average, and intends on keeping it that way. She intends on going to Yale and becoming a lawyer, but she already has that, except for the lawyer part. She's just waiting for her senior year to end. Blair does have her fair share of partying, but she's never done something stupid. Blair has never really liked Constance, but putting it on her collage application is what she cared about. She doesn't like gossip and fancy things as much as the other girls do, but she's still a girl and goes shopping. But her best friends are Nate Archibald, Dan Humphrey, and Chuck Bass; the four of them are always together. Even though she doesn't act like she could be a Queen Bee, she looks like it. Right next to Serena, Blair is one of the hottest girls in Constance. Blair could probably take the position of Queen Bee if she wanted it because people usually have a hard time choosing which one of them is more beautiful, Blair's also nicer to people then Serena is, but she doesn't act like she would want to be popular. For instance: Blair doesn't really like people following her around like puppies, while Serena loves it. Blair doesn't like to party every night, while Serena does. Blair is not in love with Nate, he's more like her big brother because he's a few months older then her, and he's very protective of her. While Serena is totally and completely in love with him, and is dating him. Blair also has an evil and witty side to her which only comes out when she's with Chuck, Dan, Nate, and the people that she doesn't like. Serena is mostly all looks and no brains, except when it comes to gossip and hot topics. Serena's only really dimwitted when it comes to school, really big words, wit, and of course really good sarcasm, which just so happens to be Blair's expertise. Even though her father is in Paris with Roman, she still hates her mother. Her mother wants her to hang out with Serena more and less with her real best friends. Mostly Dan, but that's because he's from Brooklyn. Eleanor doesn't approve of Blair hanging out with her best friends, and she definitely doesn't approve of her leaving a dinner party to do so. Even though Blair isn't as interested in sports as Nate, Chuck, and Dan are, she still has a lot of fun with them.

Chuck Bass…there's not too much to say about this man, except for the fact that he is pure evil. Nate, Dan and Blair are his best friends, and he probably wouldn't have it any other way. He doesn't pay much attention to the rules either, but he does keep a high profile. He loves to party and have fun, but it's only real fun to him when he's with Nate, Dan and Blair. Chuck is also the only one out of him and his three best friends that's not a virgin. He doesn't make fun of them for still being virgins, but at some points it's just hard for him to not be evil and funny at the same time. Chuck is certain that there's no such things as soul mates, and that there's no such thing as true love. So, Chuck has never had an actual girlfriend, and he thinks that there's no one in the world that can deal with him, and he has very high standards.

Nate is the ideal vision of a prince charming. He's hot/handsome, smart, funny, nice, caring, sweet, and he's good at sports. Dark brown hair and blue eyes that make girls melt at his feet. Even though Nate hasn't found his dream girl yet, he's certain that she's somewhere. He knows that almost every girl in Constance wants to be with him, but he doesn't like any of them. He wants a girl that is the exact opposite of the girls at Constance Billard. But unfortunately, he doesn't believe that such a girl exists. Even though he's dating Serena, he is disgusted by her. It doesn't help with Jenny throwing herself at him all the time. Dan might be his best friend, but Nate really doesn't like Jenny. The little gestures she makes that she thinks are sexy make Nate want to throw up. The only girl he is actually comfortable around is Blair, but that's because they're best friends. He doesn't really use his parent's money as much as other kids do off their parents. He doesn't want anything to do with his parents; all he needs is his collage fund and his best friends. His parents were the only reason he was still with Serena. The only reason that Nate and Serena haven't had sex is because; he doesn't want his first time to be with her. So he's been telling her that they should wait until they get married. Of course they're not actually going to get married; Nate plans on going to collage and then traveling the world. Leaving Serena, in hopes of never seeing her again. To say that Nate isn't happy with Serena would be an understatement. He's miserable. He doesn't even listen to her when she talks; it's as if his brain tells him not to. She's too controlling and he hates being controlled. He gets enough of that with is parents, which he can't wait to leave too. Serena always makes sure that he doesn't embarrass her in any way. She also hates his jokes, his sense of style, and the fact that he has a best friend that's a girl. They had gotten in a few fights with Serena accusing Nate of cheating on her with Blair. This would happen every three months, and every time he would say the same thing. "We're just friends." It's true. Nate thinks of Blair as his little sister, just because he's a few months older then her. Even though she's close to his dream girl, they're just friends, and he likes it that way. When ever this fight occurs, Nate tells Blair and they have a huge laugh after. Nate and Serena have been on and off so many times, Gossip girl surprisingly always reports every one of their break-ups and make-ups. They just neglect to realize that he doesn't really want to go back to her.

~*~

_**So as their summer ends, and our favorite juniors are now seniors, we're all just wondering if the drama ends too. But knowing S, the drama will never end. And to add to our little soap opera, Constance Billard is having four new students, all seniors. Two of them have scholarships, and the other two are paid for. Will these four stir up some wanted trouble, or will they just be outcast and try and make friends, like we all know Lonely Boy is doing, but being friends with the most talked about people for three years can cause some unwanted trouble.**_

_**In other news, S is having her welcome back to school sleepover and is so special that it's in invitation only sleepover which we can all presume is going to be wild. We all know that little J is going to be there, but I have a source that says B will be there too. Is S trying to make points with her boyfriend N by being B's friend? If so, we better inform the police about this little sleepover. I have a feeling it might get messy.**_

_**I also have a source that says Vanessa is coming back to town. We all know that V had a thing for N while she was with lonely boy. That brought some drama, but what will it bring this time, especially when N never had a thing for her to begin with.**_

_**I'll keep you updated as much as I can, we all want to know what will happen, and since S and N just got back together, we know something will definitely happen.**_

_**You know you love me**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

~*~

Nate walked out of the school and didn't realize that his best friend Chuck was trying to catch up to him. "Nathanial, my friend, we are going somewhere special tonight." Chuck said as he walked next to Nate.

"We just got done with the first day back to school, and you already have a party for us to go too…I can't go anyway, I have plans tonight." Nate started with an amused tone, but ended with a miserable tone and he got confused by his friend's reaction.

Chuck smiled his calm/evil/happy smile and said, "Serena is going to a sleepover so you are free tonight, and besides, it's a Friday."

"Serena would have told me if she had plans." Nate said as he pulled out his cell phone.

Chuck put on that natural evil smirk of his and said, "Well she does, Gossip Girl confirmed it, and since B was forced to go too, Daniel and I will meet you at ten o' clock." Chuck didn't notice that Nate was happy, even though Blair couldn't come, they could still have a lot of fun.

Before Nate could say anything else, Chuck was gone. He dialed Serena's phone number. "Hi this is Serena. I can't come to the phone right now because I'm either partying or getting ready to party. Leave a message and I might get back to you, it depends on who you are."

Hearing the message was enough to know that Serena forgot about their plans, again. He didn't really care that she forgot, in fact their whole thing was a sham but she didn't know that. Nate was getting really tired of her; she was getting controlling and only cared about how they looked. She was always on her phone and shopping. He didn't even love her, he didn't even like her.

"Hey." Blair said with a miserable tone. She didn't want to go to a sleep over, and she definitely didn't want to hang out with Jenny, Serena, Hazel, Kati, and others that just talk about stuff she's not really interested in.

Nate chuckled at Blair's tone. He knew why she was acting this way. "If you don't want to go, you don't have to go…I wouldn't want to go." He said as they walked over to Dan sitting on a bench.

"She has to go." Dan said as he didn't look up from his book.

Nate chuckled and said, "You already said you would, didn't you?"

Blair just groaned as she slumped down next to Dan. Everyone knows that if Blair says she'll do something, she does it, and she always keeps her word, except when it comes to her mother. Nate lost count of how many times Blair has ditched something her mother planed for her. "This is so not fair. You guys get to go and have fun; while I'm going to be stuck at a sleepover with girls telling me to put my hair in a certain style……I'm not going to fall asleep." Blair said as her eyes widened.

"Why aren't you going to fall asleep?" Nate asked as he sat on the other side of her and Dan closed his book.

Blair pointed at herself, but said nothing. "They're going to point at you?" Dan said with a sarcastic smile.

Nate chuckled and Blair glared at him before saying, "Very funny Cabbage Patch."

Dan groaned. Out of all the names, that was one of the worst. "I knew I should have thrown that away." Dan said.

"You were saying, or rather, you were pointing?" Nate said as Dan chuckled this time.

"They're going to do something to me. Wither it's cut my hair, or smother me with makeup and make me look like a clown, they're going to do something." Blair said as she started thinking of more things that they could do to her.

Dan chuckled before saying, "Sucks for you. Chuck's dragging us to a club, so we'll drink on your behalf."

Nate chuckled, while Blair just mockingly smiled. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go say goodbye to my hair, or my dignity, or which ever one they destroy." Blair said as she got up with a sarcastic smile, but they knew that Blair was just concerned for her well being.

As Blair left, Dan and Nate did too. But right before they were about to leave, Jenny came up to them. "Hi Nate." She said with an excited tone.

Dan didn't really care about her not acknowledging him, he was used to it. "As much as I would like to watch my sister try and seduce you, I'm gonna go. See you later, and good luck." Dan said as he ran off.

Nate silently groaned as he was left alone with Jenny. "Hi Jenny."

There was no denying that Jenny is beautiful, but Nate just doesn't have a thing for blonds, especially blonds with no boobs. Jenny's hot, but she has yet to grow any breasts. "What are you doing tonight?" she asked while biting her lip.

This action did not look very sexy at all; she looked like she was trying to eat something that was stuck on her lip. "Just hanging out with my friends." Nate said as he tried to keep this conversation short and leave as soon as possible.

"I'll be at the sleepover tonight, but I hope you stop by and…say hi to Serena." Jenny said with a little grin that Nate could have sworn looked a bit evil.

Nate gulped and took a few steps back before saying, "I might, or I might not. You never know……Bye." Nate said the last part quickly before running off.

He ran as fast as he could, not looking back. Nate's a pretty fast runner, but at the moment he seriously doubted his speed. He didn't see Jenny stomp her feet on the ground, or her curse a few words under her breath before stomping off.

~*~

"Welcome to my home." Serena said with a fake smile that Blair could have sworn was twitching to stay a smile.

Blair walked in with a little bag and a fake little smile. "It's lovely." She said as she looked around. Blair was one for a traditional look, but this was ridiculous. It looked like the house cost more then two million dollars. Everything was gold or silver, bright colors and a very traditional look. Serena's home was three floors of the building, and they were near the top. It was huge. Serena could tell by Blair's tone, that she just said that to be nice.

Serena led her up to her floor and Blair was greeted with an unhealthy dosage of pink. The bed was pink, the walls were pink. The only other colors were light blue and violet, and the worst part for her was that Jenny was there.

Serena snapped her fingers and Jenny came over with a smile that was trying to disguise a disgusted and hateful look. "Nice to see you Blair, I can tell that we're going to have a great time tonight." Jenny said in a way that Blair knew was obviously rehearsed.

"Me too." Blair said slowly as she put on her best fake smile. Blair is a really good actress, but only Nate, Chuck and Dan know that.

~*~

Nate opened the door and was greeted with Chuck and Dan leaning on a limo. "A limo… how original." Nate said as he walked out.

Dan chuckled and Chuck smiled evilly. "Hilarious. Now get in the car because it's time to go." Chuck said as he got in.

Nate came over to Dan and asked, "Do you know where we're going?"

Dan just shook his head and said, "No, but he did say that it was a special place. So it's either a strip club or we're taking a quick trip to Tahiti."

They got in the car chuckling, but when they got in they saw two masks on their seats. Nate sat down and picked his up before asking, "What the heck are these for?"

Chuck put his on and said, "They're little masks for your eyes, like Zorro's mask. You have to wear them in the club, it's the theme. They actually don't let you in unless you have a mask, so…"

Nate put his mask on and realized that it was like Zorro's mask. You could see every feature of his face except the area around his eyes, which ironically is the only way you can really identify someone. Dan put his on and realized that it as pink. "I know you fantasize about turning me into your princess, but I forgot my heels." Dan said with every word drenched in sarcasm.

Nate chuckled, and Chuck calmly sighed before saying, "That was my dates, she must have left it in here."

He handed Dan his real mask, which was the same as Nate's, only his had a gold outline. "You brought a date?" Nate asked bewildered.

Chuck sat back with a sigh, but his evil smile stayed while he said, "I kicked her out. She was a bitch."

"But you love bitches." Dan said with his own evil grin. Nate chuckled and leaned back as the car started.

Chuck gave a little grin and said, "As true as that is, she was like another replica of Serena, as much as I love the stuff she can cook up, and her legs, I still hate her. Whatever happened to the blonds in this town, even most of the brunettes are turning a new leaf."

Nate chuckled. None of them like blonds that much. Dan thinks of his sister when he kisses a blond, and he doesn't like that. Nate thinks of Serena, which is a real downer for him. Chuck just has a thing for brunettes, and Blair likes dark hair

~*~

"Excuse me?" Blair asked. She wasn't paying attention, and she just realized that they were talking to her. She just found out that her drink was drugged. She could now only imagine what they were going to do to her if she stayed.

Penelope sighed and put on a smile before asking, again, "Is Chuck Bass or Dan Humphrey better?"

Blair was utterly confused. "Better?"

"At kissing…duh." Jenny finished for her with a little giggle, and then everyone started to giggle. Well, everyone but Blair of course.

Blair forced a laugh before saying, "They're my friends, not my fuck buddies."

All the girls shared a look before Serena said, "You don't have to keep up the charade anymore B."

Blair raised her eyebrows at the sound of her nickname. "Don't call me that, and their just my friends…I don't even know why I'm here, this is just some stupid reason for you to get closer to Nate by scoring points with the best friend."

A few girls gasped and whispered, but when Jenny gave them a look they all shut up and watched the scene unravel.

Serena stood up with anger and said, "Maybe if you weren't sleeping with Nate I would be nicer to you."

More gasps and whispers, but this time Jenny was too busy watching to stop it. Blair chuckled and stood up before saying, "I can't believe that you still think that I'm sleeping with Nate, we're all virgins…except for Chuck, but that's not important……We both know that this isn't going to work out, so how bout a compromise?"

Serena considered it for a second before saying, "Fine."

"I'll get my own room and stay there, and tomorrow I'll tell Nate that you were good." Blair said as she put on her own evil smile that was very calm but had evil all over it.

"What do I have to do?" Serena asked with a challenged look.

Blair pulled out some scissors and said, "I get to cut you hair."

Some of the girls shrieked, some of them fainted, and some of them just gasped. Jenny was wide eyed and leaning over so far off her chair, it doesn't even look like she's on it.

Serena looked at the scissors in horror before giving her a smile to say, "You can sleep in your own room, but you are not cutting my hair. No deal."

Serena flew Blair's bag at her and called the front desk to bring her to her own room. Blair smiled as she was escorted out of the room and rolled her eyes when she heard them talk about relief for how she was now gone. Unfortunately for Serena, Blair knows how to pick a lock, and she still has the scissors.

~*~

"So what's this special club called, and why is it so special?" Nate asked a few minutes before their arrival

Chuck scoffed and said, "You would think that the masks would give you a clue as to how special the place would be…It's called Flash, and only the hottest, richest, and people with the right connections get in."

"I don't have any of those." Dan said with a confused grin.

Chuck patted him on the shoulder before saying, "And I pity you, but my Jack just bought the place. So we get in for free, and they'll make an exception for you because you're with me."

Dan mocking smiled at him. They're best friends, but they liked to make fun of each other too. Nice innocent insults that make them laugh. "Ah, Jack is back. I thought he hit the road and never came back." Dan said ending in the song tune. Chuck rolled his eyes, but the smile remained on his face.

"I can't go to a place like that. Serena will freak." Nate said as he tried to sound like he cared about Serena.

Even though his friends know that he couldn't care less about Serena, and they try to encourage him to tell her the truth and just end their "relationship", he just doesn't listen. "Relax Nathanial. There are masks so no one knows who's who…giving you the perfect chance to be with someone else and her not knowing about it." Chuck said as the car came to a slow stop.

"I might not like Serena, but I can't cheat on somebody. I can't even bluff in poker." Nate said as Dan put on his mask and they all got out of the car. It was obviously a great club, because there was a huge line to get in.

Nate and Dan just followed Chuck up to the guy at the door. Typical club door guy; black suit, bald, clipboard in hand and huge muscles, very typical. "John my good man, we've arrived." Typical door guy name too. John grinned and lifted the rope to let them through.

Nate and Dan gave a quick look to the people that were behind the rope. It really was a huge line.

As they reached the fourth step, they could hear the blasting music. Somebody Told Me by The Killers was playing, but it was remixed with some rap to make it more club dancing suitable.

Flashing lights, a disco ball, a DJ, a bit of fog from a smoke machine, a neon bar, glowing drinks, VIP booths, a dancing stage, a very big dancing floor that had lights under it that flashed, and incredible music. Sometime it was a mix of rock and hip-hop, but most of the time it was hip-hop and rap. Nate didn't complain, he liked both, but he liked rock a bit more.

The place wasn't necessarily packed, but there were a lot of people. Chuck led them over to a booth that he apparently reserved for tonight. "I'll take a scotch." Chuck said as one of the waiters took their order.

"Two Heinekens." Nate said. He knew that Dan wanted a beer, and they both liked Heineken. The waiter nodded and went off to fetch their drinks

Three hours later.

"So you see anyone yet Humphrey?" Chuck asked as he sat back against the seat. It was the best seat in the club, right next to the bar, and you can see almost everyone.

Dan said, "Wow…look over there." Dan pointed to a spot across the room. Nate and Chuck looked over to see a man. A very fat man actually.

Chuck and Nate turned and looked at Dan with raised eyebrows. "I didn't think you liked your men that fat Daniel." Chuck said with an evil grin.

Dan rolled his eyes and said, "Ha-ha, very funny. Look at the girls next to the guy."

Nate chuckled as he turned around, but he basically stopped breathing when he saw the girls that Dan pointed out. There were three of them, they all looked amazing, but one in particular caught Nate's eye.

She was wearing a black skirt, but it went to her thigh and he got a great look at her long and slender legs that were perfectly tan. She had black high heels, but Nate could tell that she isn't very tall. Her hair went all the way to her mid thigh, not even Serena's hair is that long. But hers was wavy and very dark brown, almost black. Nate also noticed that there was one long dark blue streak in it that made her stand out from her two friends who had short black hair that was big and curly with bangs and a green streak, and the other girl had medium length, curly black hair with bangs and a light blue streak.

Her top wasn't necessarily whorish, but it was definitely sexy. It was a button down blouse and she had the sleeves rolled up, it really showed that she had some great breasts, but not in a bragging way. It was sophisticated, but still sexy. Nate never looked at a tight business shirt to be sexy. But the way she had the sleeves rolled up and the front two buttons undone, would never let him look at a shirt like that the same way again.

Nate then took a look at her face, even though he couldn't see her face that well because she had a mask, and it was dark in the club, he thought that she was looking at him. In fact, she was, and the girls next to her were trying to get her attention, but she was focused on Nate.

Nate didn't know why he did it, he's not even sure if he was doing it. But his feet started to move, and he started walking in her direction. Dan and Chuck called out for him, but he couldn't hear them. When she started to walk towards him, he started to get nervous. But something told him to keep going and be confident, so he did.

They met in the middle of the dance floor, but they didn't say anything to each other. The song Just Dance by Lady Gaga came on and without saying a word to each other just danced together.

There's eyes stayed locked, and he put his hands on her waist as she came closer. She got even closer and placed her hands on his chest as they grinded against each other. He got to see her facial features better now that she was right in front of him. She had dark brown eyes that he could see through the mask, and to Nate's surprise, she had no makeup on. Her lips looked like they had lipstick on, but it didn't.

He brought her closer by her waist, and he sighed as she moved her hands up and down his chest.

~*~

Blair slowly stepped out of her room and quietly walked down the hall. She took out her credit card as she approached Serena's room. She carefully and skillfully picked the lock and opened the door.

She looked around and saw that everyone was crashed somewhere. They all got wasted and passed out, but that gave Blair the upper hand. She took out the scissors from her back pocket and walked towards Serena, but she stopped and turned towards Jenny instead.

Jenny's attempt at making her hair look like Serena's made Blair laughed. So she grabbed a chunk of Jenny's hair and cut it. But she didn't want to be cruel, so she only cut it to her neck.

Then Blair walked towards Serena with an evil grin. She grabbed Serena's hair and only cut it to her shoulder, Serena would freak out if her hair was cut two inches. So Blair only cut her hair to her shoulder, knowing it would freak her out enough.

Before Blair left, she decided to pour Serena's perfume on her bed, and then she put some whip cream on all of their hands. As she walked out the door she tried to hold her laughter. But she made it outside, and when she got to her room she just laughed.

~*~

It was seven songs later. Nate didn't notice that Chuck and Dan were dancing with the two other girls that were standing by his. Nate didn't dance with anyone else yet, it was the same girl for hours, and Nate still felt himself feel something he's never felt before. It was like something in him was burning, and all he wanted to do was kiss her. A girl that he doesn't know, he doesn't even know her name. But he wants to kiss her? Something was wrong, and he knew it. But he didn't stop dancing; he just kept on dancing with a stranger that he felt himself yearning for.

As the song Let it Rock reached it's chorus, Nate felt himself staring at her lips that looked so kissable. He slowly leaning his head towards his mystery girl, he hasn't learned her name yet so we're calling her his mystery girl, but he really wants to know it.

He saw her flutter her eyes closed, and then did the same himself as their lips brushed against each other. Nate felt a really weird spark before their lips connected. The girl sighed into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Nate bodily traced her lower lip with his tongue, for some reason he felt very confident and brave with this girl.

She opened her mouth and their tongues met. Every thought of Nate's literally flew out the window, because as their tongues dueled, Nate felt another feeling he's never felt before. They kept kissing and dancing as the song continued. But when she nibbled on his lower lip, he needed to have more. He felt hungry, but not for food. He wanted to more of this mysterious girl, he wanted to taste her even more.

He turned her around and attached his lips to her neck, while she brought one of her hands reached up behind her and to his hair. Nate slithered his hand across her stomach felt her shiver, the music was really loud, but he still heard her moan because his ear was right next to her. She moved her neck to the side to give him better access so that he could continue ravishing her neck with his hungry kisses. Her neck was smooth and he wanted to explore more of her.

Nate continued to kiss, suck, and lightly bite on her neck, but moved up to her earlobe and nibbled on it. After a few seconds of nibbling on her earlobe, she turned around and pushed them back. Nate wouldn't normally let someone push him somewhere, but he felt like he was in a dream with this girl.

He felt himself getting pushed against a wall, and then a pair of lips met his in a lust filled passion. The girl started to undo the buttons on his shirt, and her lips left his and trailed down his jaw line, down his neck, biting on bits of flesh, and all of these actions made Nate groan and moan. Serena can't get him horny, but a complete stranger can? He knew that he should stop, but he just couldn't.

As her lips started to move down on his torso, leaving open mouthed kisses, Nate felt like his skin was burning with every kiss. He felt himself getting hard, and he wasn't the only one to notice. The girl came back up with a grin before she kissed him and pressed herself against his rock hard erection. Something he's never gotten from some really hot kisses.

Nate groaned as she ran her hand over the huge bulge in his pants, but as soon as he felt her hands then run down his chest and to play with his belt buckle, he lost his breath. Nate decided to see if she was as turned on as he was, so when her hand came up to tangle in his hair, he started by one of his hands going to her top and unbuttoned the first four buttons. He tore his lips away from hers and bent his head down to kiss the flesh right above her bra. He gently bit down on the skin that was surprisingly very smooth and tan. She moaned and arched her back so that Nate got better access to her breasts. He brought one hand to her skirt and hiked it up before lightly trailing a finger over her dripping wet core. Nate was surprised to see her as turned on as he was. He thought that guys wanted sex more then girls did, and that girls would use it as their weapon to only use it when they had to and when they felt the need to please their boyfriends. But Nate stopped thinking about that when she moaned, very loudly.

She brought his head back up to hers and kissed him hard. Nate pulled her even closer, if that was at all possible. He tangled his hands in her hair with a hungry desire. And when her breasts touched his bare chest, Nate moaned at the contact and slid his hand on her thigh and picked her up so her legs circled his waist.

His mystery girl grinded her hips against his rock hard dick and continued to kiss him. Nate groaned at the feeling and felt a tingle go through his body. It was an amazing feeling that Nate couldn't believe he was experiencing. He would stop if he could think straight. But there was something about this girl that made him go crazy, in a good way.

After a while of their passionate, lust filled, hot make out, that Nate didn't want to stop. Nate put her down and looked into her dark chocolate eyes. He moved his hand up to remove her mask, as the mask started to come off, her breath became shallow and short. Right before the mask came off; a girl that was one of her friends interrupted them by saying, "It's three o' clock. We got to go."

Nate looked at the girl as she looked down then back up. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead she just closed it, fixed her shirt, put her skirt back down, and started walking away. Nate immediately pulled her back to him and gave her one last kiss. She put her hand on his chest as he pulled her closer. He didn't want to stop, but he knew that he had to. He broke the kiss and whispered into her ear, "Meet me here next Friday."

He felt her shiver, but her friend started to pull her away. Nate watched her leave with a tiny smile, he knew she would be back next Friday, and when she turned around to wave goodbye, she gave him a little smile. Nate smiled back and leaned back against the wall.

He probably would have stayed smiling, but his senses came back to him. He just made out with a girl that he didn't even know. He didn't even ask her name, but he wanted to see her again. The one thing that scared him the most though, was that if she didn't have to leave, he probably would have gone all the way with her, and not given a second thought about Serena.

Dan and Chuck came over to him with tiny grins. "What was her name?" Chuck asked with a calm smile.

"I forgot to ask." Nate said as he took a deep breath.

Dan patted him on the shoulder before asking, "You do know that you stayed with her all night, and didn't even talk to anyone else or dance with anyone else."

Nate nervously chuckled and took another deep breath before saying, "I did a little more then dance with her." He didn't feel uncomfortable talking to them about what happened, they're his best friends.

"You kissed her?" Chuck asked with an evil grin that Nate was starting to hate more then he already did.

Nate sighed again before looking down and saying, "I wanted to have sex with her. We made out for a while, and it was hot, but she had to leave…I'm so stupid, I don't even know her name."

Dan patted him on the back and looked at Chuck to see him smiling evilly, as if he wanted Nate to kiss someone that wasn't Serena. Well, Dan doesn't like Serena either, but he would never encourage Nate to cheat on her. "The same thing happened to us. Chuck was almost in the bathroom with his chick, but this other girl came and got her, said that she'll be here next Friday." Dan said while watching Chuck's smile slowly fade.

"Dan's chick had an alarm on her watch go off, and then she just left him without giving her name, but apparently said that she'll be here next Friday too." Chuck said with a little evil coming back.

Nate looked up and asked, "Did your girls taste and smell like grapes, kiwi, and pineapples?"

"Mine tasted like mangos." Dan said as he remembered kissing his mysterious beauty.

"Mine was strawberries." Chuck said which surprised Dan and Nate. Chuck never remembered anything about a girl that he would be with, but he remembered what the girl smelled like and tasted like.

Dan patted Nate on the back again before saying, "Lets get out of here. I don't want to hear about anything else Chuck remembers about his girl. If he remembered a detail about her, she must be weird."

Chuck mocked a little smile in his direction before grabbing a bottle of champagne and walking out with Dan and Nate. "I'm such an idiot." Nate said as they stepped out of the club and onto the sidewalk.

"I bet you're going to be begging me to take you back here next Friday." Chuck said as he took a swig of the champagne.

Dan chuckled as they started to walk down the sidewalk, but he stopped when he saw his mystery girl, and Chuck's, and Nate's. "Hey, there they are." Dan said as he pointed to the three girls that were getting in a cab.

Nate looked over at the direction Dan was pointed at, and immediately sprinted over to them. Dan followed, but Chuck just chuckled as he walked behind them. "Wait." Nate called out as their taxi left. Nate slowed down, groaned, and sighed before hailing a cab. He wanted to know her name.

"You want to come back here next Friday, don't you?" Chuck said as they got in the cab.

Nate just nodded his head and leaned back. "I don't know why I should though. I mean, I have to be with Serena, and my mother's been pushing me to give her the ring by December…I can not believe that I did that tonight, and I wasn't drunk. So I have no excuse when Serena finds out."

"But Serena won't find out, that's the beauty of it." Dan said in a tiny sing song voice.

Nate chuckled and shook his head before taking the mask off. Dan and Chuck took theirs off too. "B's going to come with us next Friday." Chuck said as he took another swig of the champagne.

He handed the bottle to Dan. Dan took a quick sip before handing it to Nate. "No thanks. I need to think straight." Nate said as he took the bottle anyway and took a long sip.

"What happened to thinking straight?" Dan asked as he imitated Nate's voice the best he could.

Nate took another sip before saying, "When Serena asks, tell her I didn't want anymore alcohol because I was feeling horrible about being drunk and almost having sex with another girl, because I was drunk."

"For the last time, Serena will never know about this. And you only had two beers, that weren't very big." Chuck said with a tiny evil smile.

Dan nodded his head and took the champagne away from Nate while saying, "Yeah. Relax man. Serena won't find out about this, or the next time it happens."

"I shouldn't go out with you guys unless Blair comes along. Every time I'm with you two, I end up doing something stupid." Nate said as he blinked a few times and sighed.

Chuck evilly grinned before patting Nate on the shoulder and saying, "I'm sure Blair had a very fun night though."

Nate looked at him skeptically before turning towards Dan to say, "I don't like the way he said that."

"Maybe Blair did have a fun night, and you might get a…surprise tomorrow." Dan said as the car stopped.

Nate looked at him with raised eyebrows and said, "Ok…I'll see you guys on Monday, or the next time you think of some crazy thing to do."

He got out of the car. Dan and Chuck waved with evil smiles before closing the door. The cab then drove to Brooklyn, to Dan's house.

Nate watched the car leave with a little chuckle. He flung his over coat over his shoulder before walking in his house to have a long sleep.

But on his doorstep he saw a figure, it looked like a girl, but he wasn't sure. He walked closer and saw the last person he would think to be on his doorstep. "Vanessa?" Nate asked as he walked over to her on his doorstep.

"Nate." She said in a happy tone, that Nate didn't really like.

Nate looked at her confused and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Vanessa smiled and said, "I'm back."

Nate shook his head and said, "No, I meant, what are you doing at my house?"

"I wanted to see you. I missed you." Vanessa said as she moved closer to him.

Nate sighed. He didn't want to deal with Vanessa at the moment. "I'm sorry Vanessa, but you know that I never liked you." Nate said as he tried to speak his words carefully, he can't hurt a girls feelings, he just can't.

Vanessa looked down and then back up with a tiny grin while saying, "I'm going to Constance. My father got a few extra jobs and got the money to pay for it. I get to see you everyday, and believe me when I say this. You like me, I love you. Let's just have sex. I know that you want it. You still haven't done it."

Nate felt his mind replay some memories from the club. But they quickly went away when Vanessa put her arms around his neck. Nate pulled her off and said, "I'll call you a cab. Just wait out here."

He went inside quickly and called Vanessa a cab so that she'd leave. He didn't hear the little curses she made, but he did hear her groan.

So now he had Vanessa trying to get him too. Nate had a hard enough time trying to keep Jenny away from him, now he has another girl, plus the rest of the girls at Constance to keep off him. Strange how he's finding himself chasing after a girl that he doesn't even know, when he already has the most popular and beautiful girl in that school.

~*~

**I hope you liked the first chapter, if I get good reviews I'll add another chapter. Please don't give me bad reviews, if you didn't like it, just don't read it anymore.**


End file.
